


No, questions asked!

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, winter soldier mcu
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Uncle Bucky Barnes, godfather bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: A simple “pinky promise” lands Bucky in more trouble, than he signed up for. Or does it?





	No, questions asked!

**Author's Note:**

> My Submission for BBB2019  
Square Filled: "I regret nothing"

It was Bucky’s favorite time of the day. Bucky didn’t do much nowadays. He has earned this comfortable, peaceful life which he liked to think as normal as it would get for him.

He had a good, calming routine nowadays. He didn’t go on missions; he trained bare minimum and provided his expertise only when absolutely necessary. He was assigned to basic tasks around Avenger’s like training new recruits or helping in some R&D, he didn’t like reminiscing old memories that still plagued his nights.

Hence, this task he was assigned to was his favorite. He looked forward for doing it; he applauded himself for being able to do it and being trusted by others to carry it out. It brought such happiness to him that he almost cried happy tears when he was asked to do it.

It was simple task for any normal person, but for Bucky, it felt like a validation from people around him that the former assassin “The Winter Soldier” was trusted by not only his fellow comrades but people he now called his family.

Thus, he is truly grateful for the miniscule happiness allowed for him to have. 

The task, anyone might not understand the fuss. They will feel it was totally mundane but for Bucky it was best part of his day.

The _task_ was to pick up Nat & Sam’s daughter from school.

“Riley Alianova Wilson”.

_Apple_ of Bucky’s eye. Around whom his whole day was planned.

_“Riley” was the proof that even when Avenger’s saved the day, they actually didn’t save the day. _

_The collateral damage was always there, and there was nothing they could do about it. _

_A typical mission, some enhanced caused havoc and Avenger’s tried to keep it away from civilians but the fight still caused casualties. What was left behind, were rubbles and tiny cries. _

_Natasha & Sam just couldn’t move past the cries, decided to take next step in their relationship and thus, _

_Enter tiny bundle of joy, in lives of Avengers. _

_She captivated everyone with her smiles and tiny feet pitter-patter. _

_Bucky was happy for Sam & Nat, the vision of tiny bundle in Nat’s arm brought tears to his eyes. He always regretted not being able to save her from Widow’s fate. _

_ At first, he was skeptical and, that somehow, he will do worse, he still remembers how scared & worried he was to be around a baby. _

_On one sleepless night caused by Riley’s teething and every effort made by Sam failed to sooth her. To make matters worse Nat was on intel mission that meant total silence. _

_Exhausted, Sam came to common room to see if change of scenery will calm the baby. This didn’t make any difference either & in the end baby crawled into an unsuspecting super-soldier’s lap all the while sucking & biting his cold metal fingers, which brought her gums some relief. _

_Sam begged reluctant Bucky not to move, and hence started new friendship where the ex-assassin was in charge of the baby whenever she was crying or in distress and many times people around found her sleeping on Bucky’s chest while her hands were tangled in his hair and Bucky humming old songs to her and metal arm making circle on her back._

_Since then they were inseparable._

_First time when Sam asked Bucky to go pick Riley from school brought tears in his eyes. Sure, he took care of her, baby sat her when both her parents were on missions or on dates. But to trust him to go outside and the trust they put in him was something else for Bucky._

_So, when Nat or Sam were, not around which was at least 2-3 times a week Bucky happily obliged the duty._

_Every time he got near the school his heart raced. He worried for her safety, deep down he knew everything was fine but his anxiety still got best of him. Then she always came running towards him with biggest smile and calling him, _

_“Uncle Bucky”, he just eased up._

_On the ride back home, Riley filled him with her day, telling him anything & everything she did at school. Bucky enjoyed hearing about her life. She laughed and told him stuff; no doubt she was dramatic like ‘bird brain’ & sharp like her mother. His friends were doing great job raising their kid._

_In his eyes Riley could do no wrong. He was the one she came running to, when she wanted to hide or got into to trouble with either or both of her parents. Usually she got away with it as Bucky made some excuses for her or defended her. All in all, Bucky was whipped._

_Yup, when it came to the little girl Bucky was ready to see other way._

So today was no different, Nat was training new recruits with Barton and Sam’s meeting had run longer than expected. Bucky jumped to the opportunity to pick up the little troublemaker. 

As usual Bucky waited for her at the spot, he did one look over breathing easily realizing there was no eminent threat. There were only fellow parents who were either ogling at him or giving him weird looks, which the Ex-Winter soldier was used to ignoring by now.

He spotted ‘Riley’ when she walked out of the front door, she spotted Bucky pretty quickly. He waved at her, she waved back half-heartedly and her usual smiley face was worried today. It looked like she was holding back tears and it put her surrogate uncle at unease. Suddenly Bucky wanted to run towards the little girl, take away whatever was causing her stress, but he held off against his instinct and waited. 

The moment she reached him, Bucky crouched down to her level, Riley wrapped hands around his neck, leaning her head on his shoulder and her lips quivered. 

Bucky just cooed her, coaxing her to take her time in telling her what was wrong all the while rubbing her back soothingly.

“Uncle Bucky” Riley called

“Yes Sweetheart” Bucky asked

“We are not friends with Brooklyn anymore because she said I dress weird” Riley informed

Bucky let out a small laugh, he was worried problem would be something bigger but this was not what he expected. None the less he will keep his promise to her and do whatever she wants.

So as usual he did pinky promise, and agreed that he will not be friends with Brooklyn and will not talk to her father as well.

Then to cheer her up, Bucky promised to watch “Tangled” again.

He swore his heart just skipped a beat, when she hugged him a little tighter and her smile got wider.

Couple of days later as promised, Bucky & Riley were watching “Tangled” for thousandth time singing along the songs.

Their performance was interrupted when Natasha called her daughter,

“Riley Alianova Wilson”.

Uh-Ohh. Nat, full naming her daughter only meant the kid was in trouble.

Bucky quickly hid the child behind the couch sitting straight, putting on news on the TV, trying to look nonchalant. “James” Nat called him

“Yes?” Bucky asked

“Where is she?” the mother asked

“Where’s who?” the super soldier asked feigning confusion

“You _are_ perfectly aware who I’m asking about” Widow crossed her arms

“No, I’m not. You have to be specific” the ex-assassin told her

“James Buchanan Barnes” Natasha said “Tell me where my daughter is right now”

“Oh, you are looking for Riley?” Bucky asked “Haven’t seen her today”

Natasha was losing her patience with Bucky’s theatrics but before she could accuse him she heard her daughter’s giggles and she walked past him to find her baby girl, who was trying very hard to stifle her laughter.

“Riley” Nat called

“Hi Mommy” the girl waved innocently

“I received a call from your teacher today, saying that you are not talking to Brooklyn and that you told her that you don’t want to be friends with her. Care to explain?” Natasha asked her daughter

Now Bucky understanding everything, decided to interrupt.

“Well, Brooklyn said that Riley dresses weird so, _we_ decided not to be friends with her anymore” Bucky explained

“We?” Nat asked astound “You knew about this and didn’t think of telling me or solving the issue”

“Hey now” Bucky raised his hands, as if to defend his actions or rather to say he didn’t regret them

“I don’t make the rules to this gang shit, I just play my role” he said

The mother looked at her daughter who looked pretty smug about her godfather taking her side and defending her.

“Well fine then” Natasha said “if that is the case you won’t have any problem explaining the same Gang stuff to her class teacher tomorrow”

Suddenly, Bucky was not so sure about his allegiance, but then he looked at the kid, who was looking up at him with eyes full of hope he just shrugged and replied,

“Sure, I’m not afraid of kindergartner teacher” Bucky said “I’m an ex-assassin remember, I can handle anything” giving unnecessary flex to his left arm.

Natasha tilted her head smirking at him, “Sure, sure if you say so James” she said “The meeting is tomorrow after school be there” turning on her heel.

Leaving Bucky & Riley to plot their way out of this trouble. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you enjoy my writing. is it any good/bad? Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
